User blog:Annabraley/saving hiccup: part 14
hello, sorry this is late but since school has started for me, im going to be a little late with the parts, but i am still going to be doing the parts even if they are a bit late. hiccups point of view: "so, wait, a night fury? how did you manage that?" camicazi said, "i mean, i know you said how you did it, but oh my thor." she laughed, which made stealer look up, and she patted his snout, "i remember when we thought they were myths..." "yeah, a couple years after you left toothless started shooting at the village. i still dont know why though." i said, starting to eye the other cages with covers over them wondering what could be inside. "i thought you spoke dragonese, wait what about your first toothless? what happened to him?" she asked throwing a nervous look at me. "i spoke dragonese? i thoguth that was a dead language, only dragons speak it." i said, "how could i speak it?" "uh, hiccup, you could speak it before i left. what else happened when i was gone? did you lose your memory again? maybe hit your head hard on a rock? i swear you speaking dragonese saved you fishlegs and i's lives, like, 100s of times. how can you not speak it?" i thought about it for a moment. i spoke dragonese? i dont remember speaking that. i remember dreaming about if i could speak it, maybe i could have told on of them to play dead or to trick them into letting me kill them, before we befriended the dragons. what would it be like if i could speak to toothless. "wait, what did you mean by "my first toothless?.." i asked, another night fury? maybe another dragon? was camicazi just going crazy from being alone with two dragons for years? "you had another dragon, he was a baby seadragonous gianticus maximus. he was one of your best friends hiccup, how do you not remember him? ok, something's up." "clearly..." i answered, "what else happened when you were gone?" "i learned dragonese, stormfly stealer and i have found new islands i dont think anyone else has ever set foot on, we were in america for a while just exploring. found some amazing stuff there, you would not believe it." "you went back there?" "well, of course, what did you expect hiccup. we all love adventure." she said with a laugh, "and man, let me just say you have changed hiccup! how did you go from scrawny little king hiccup, to a noodle in awesome armor?" "ha ha, very funny. i will have you know one of my new hobbies is making outfits." "outfits? ha ha! i never knew you could sew." "well, not just that i made a flaming-" i started to talk about inferno, but was interupted by someone clearing their throut. it was her. the girl on the skrill that had helped kidnapped me. i never knew what happened to shira. "we are at our stop. stand up, and you-" she looked at camicazi, "you are getting off too." she looked back up the way she came in, and then said quietly, "im here to help you camicazi, whatever you do, play along. im going to get you and stealer out of here." "what makes me think im going anywhere with you?" she snapped. "im with shira." the girl stated. camicazi stared, and i said, "wait you know shira?" "a little more than i want to," she said, "ok im in. but what about hiccup, im not going anywhere without him." "unfortunetly, i cant do anything for hiccup right now. we already made it hard letting toothless go, when you escape with your two dragons im gonna have to go with you, or else im dead and so is my skrill. im not letting anything happen to him." "and also, since i am with shira she doesnt like hiccup so much, so its hard to help you at all without getting killed." two guards came up behind her, with large axes, and my leg, she turned her voice more gruff, and upset, "now, stand up so we can get you uncuffed and taken up to the surface." well, thats it for this one. next im going to do astrid's point of view. if you have any suggestions on what should be added onto the story, like a plot line, what i should do to a certain character, or just constructive critism i will be glad to see what you have to say, and i will do my best to add it into the story with whatever it is. (just a few things i will not put into my story: magic, camicazi x hiccup ((now i can do a sort of love triangle, with jealosy from the girls but thats it)), another night fury, light fury, ((i can do wierd sightings, but i will not say, "oh my thor its a white night fury!" or anything like that.)), and any change that wouldnt make sense with the rest of the franshise, so dead main characters that appear in the movies i cant do. but thats pretty much it, i think. if i think of anymore (i probably wont) i will add it to this list or in the comments) Category:Blog posts